Living for Christ
by QtPie079
Summary: Um... this will be pretty long. Um.. this is about a girl who decides to show the world what "living for Christ" means!!!!!!


Author's Note~ Hey everyone!!! -God Bless Ya- Anyway, this idea kinda came to me, I don't know. This will be pretty long but its about what "Living for Christ"means!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, tell me what you think, but please swearing, cussing, and stuff like that is not "constructive critism". Anyway, hope ya enjoy this, it might take awhile to get to the point!!  
  
Warning- THIS WILL BE SAD, BUT Inspirational! I am sad thinking this out in my head!!! *sniff sniff* Oh, and it is a slight cliffhanger at the end!  
  
1 "Living For Christ"  
  
Philippians 1:21 -For to me to live is Christ, and to die is gain.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Mary, you will be late for school," called my mom.  
  
School. Who came up with that anyway? I mean, there are much better things to do then listen to my teachers explain square roots. When am I ever going to use that in life anyway? I am certainly not going to be a teacher; I have much better plans in life.  
  
I am going to be a writer. But not the average writer who writes about love and fantasy, I am going to be a Christian writer. I will be great at it too, or at least my English teacher thinks so. She said I could start writing a book now and it would be better than some of the authors now, and maybe I will.  
  
How did I decide to be a writer, and a Christian one at that? Well, eight months ago I accepted Christ as my savior. That was probably the best moment of my life, and I thank my boyfriend, Mark, for that. He was the perfect boyfriend, cute, funny, smart, and a Christian. Of course I did not know that tell afterwards, I mean, I would never go out with some Jesus freak. But, now I am so glad I did. With his help, I accepted Christ. Our one-year anniversary is coming up next month, and to celebrate it he bought me tickets to Foggy Church's concert. I can't wait.  
  
"MARY! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
My parents are another issue. I mean, they are the sweetest people ever, but have never set foot in a church and I don't think they ever will. No matter what I say, I feel it's hopeless. I pray about it every night, but God has yet to answer. I know He will though, I just have to wait.  
  
I grabbed my backpack, and went downstairs. My mom was at the backdoor tapping her foot and giving me one of those looks only she can give. I hate those looks. Whenever mom gives me one of those, I know the car ride to school will be horrible.  
  
After about twenty minutes of silence in the car, I finally arrived at school. I would have preferred the car, but I did not have that choice.  
  
"Hey Mary!!! Whats up?" My friend Kayla asked.  
  
Kayla has been my best friend since kindergarten. Seeing as we are now in ninth grade, that's a long time. The cool thing about us is, we are practically twins. Therefore, when I became a Christian, it did not take her long to follow.  
  
"Hey! Not too much!" I answered. "Whoa, we better get to class before we are late!"  
  
"Yea I guess" Kayla answered.  
  
Three writing assignments, six math problems, and a bunch of dumb information later, I was at Kayla's house. Since today was youth group, I go over to Kayla's house where Mark and Joe, Kayla's boyfriend would meet us. It's a tradition; the four of us always go to youth group together. It was a rule.  
  
Another tradition is that we always listen to music. Joe started that. He hopes to be a start a band one day called Testifiers, but for now he leads the church choir, which we are all part of for his support.  
  
When it was time for youth group, we, ate a little dinner, well junk food, and Kayla's mom drove us to the church. Our church is small, but growing. It's called The Fellowship Bible Church, and for being small its pretty active. Especially the youth, the priest says that we aren't just the future of the church, but the present. The priest, Pastor Green, is the best. He started this church about ten years ago.  
  
Anyway, as soon as we got there, we met up with the leader of our youth group, Allison Webster. She transferred about a year ago from another church to be our leader. She's great, and one of the reasons the youth group is so active. We talked to her and some of our friends for awhile until everyone arrived.  
  
The topic was about what God was calling us to do. I never really thought of it before, but I think I would probably be a writer. Joe is obviously going to be singer. Mark will probably end up as a priest, that's what he wants to be. Kayla was difficult though. She never talked about her future much, she just said that God would tell her one of these days.  
  
That night I had a very strange dream. One that only God could give. I was watching myself give some kind of speech a big audience. Then, I heard a voice, a booming voice, that said to "do what I am called to do."  
  
When I woke up, I could not get the dream out of my head. What was I called to do? Would I know what it was when it came? I did the only thing I could; I prayed.  
  
  
  
Two weeks later, I stayed home from school. Though I got plenty of rest, I was still tired. It was like the after affects of the flu; just I never had the flu. Mom stayed from work that day to take me to the doctor. But the doctor did not know what was wrong, so I was sent to a specialist. With a few quick tests, the doctor determined what was wrong.  
  
The doctor, Dr. Bob, came in with a somber expression, one that was reversed for when someone died. After a few moments silence he spoke, "This is difficult for me to say, but I believe Mary has colon cancer, and she will die.(AN_ I don't know how she got it or why, but for the time I cant think of a disease, I am open for suggestions though!) Now, there are ways to prolong her life, but without it she will probably be gone in about two years."  
  
At this my mom broke down in tears and hugged me. I am not scared, I no I will be in heaven. In fact, everything had just become clear. God was calling me. I am supposed to use this disease for god. To spread the "Good News," and I knew just where to start; my parents.  
  
AN- Whew! I am done with ch. 1!!! Yea!! Anyway, I know this chapter was a little boring and a little bit confusing, but I just had to get own the basic stuff. Things will get better in the next couple of chapters, I promise!!! Anyway, I hope to write the next chapter soon, probably by the end of this end!!! Hopefully!!!!! -God Bless-  
  
~Shannon~ 


End file.
